


Some Kind of Magic

by karasunovolleygays



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [36]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Yams is a romantic little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: Tadashi kicks off the rest of their lives with a magical evening — with a little help from his friends, of course.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Valentine's Kisses 2020 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589239
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Some Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my 2020 Valentine's Kisses: 38. Whispering “I love you” before a chaste, delicate kiss.

The air is rife with the smell of cherry blossoms and coffee from the cart outside the school gates, and Tadashi takes it all in for the last time.

Karasuno High School has been good to him these past three years. He went from a spindly little nerd haunted by bullies and insecurity to the captain of the volleyball team, bound for a good university, and he may or may not have the most beautiful girlfriend in all of Miyagi.

Next to him, Hitoka takes in the scenery in kind, their linked hands swinging between them in time with their footsteps.

“I’m really going to miss it here,” Tadashi admits, pausing to peer back at the silhouette of the gym where everything started for him, for them. “As cliche as it sounds, there’s a lot of great memories in this place.”

Hitoka giggles. “I know what you mean. I used to be scared of everything. After washing Tanaka-san’s knee pads, though, fear is relative.”

“Yeah.” Tadashi sighs and lifts her hand to his lips. “After the get together in the gym, can I take you out?”

Scratching her temple, Hitoka mumbles, “Take me — oh! You mean a date. Yes, a date.” She heaves a sigh of relief. “I’d like that very much.”

Tadashi laughs out loud. “If I were going to put a hit out on you, which I wouldn’t —” His face is red and he fights the urge to scream into his hands. Some things never change, he reckons. “If I wanted to off you, why would I ask you first?”

“I don’t know!” Her cheeks burn a charming scarlet, and Tadashi can’t resist the desire to gather her in his arms and plant a kiss to her forehead.

Arm in arm, they head to the volleyball gym one last time to bid farewell to their volleyball brethren.

It’s almost eight in the evening before the gathering disperses, mostly because Coach Ukai is already starting to nod off, and more than a couple of people notice Tadashi and Hitoka leaving together.

“Oh, looks like the lovebirds are heading off to nest,” Tsukki teases.

Tadashi rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Whatever you say, Tsukki. You’re just going home to spend time with your plastic dinosaurs.”

Still shaken by Tadashi’s newfound ability to snipe back at him, Tsukki wrinkles his nose. “They’re not plastic, they’re Bakelite.”

“Which is still plastic,” Hitoka chimes, and everyone hears Kageyama snort in the background.

Waving, Tadashi heads for the gym doors. “See you guys soon!” Hitoka follows suit, and soon their high school careers are officially behind them and the future ahead of them.

“Where do you want to go?” Hitoka asks, looking pointedly at her feet shod in kitten heels. “If we’re doing something active, I should probably change my shoes.” 

“Your shoes are fine,” he answers, not ready to disclose the surprise quite yet. She still sends wary glances at her feet, but she goes along with it nonetheless. 

_Because she trusts me,_ Tadashi muses. It’s an incredible gift and even bigger responsibility. He has no doubt Hitoka can hold her own in a bad situation, but he would rather be turned inside out than put that theory to the test.

“Tadashi, you look like you’re having an argument with yourself and losing.” Her shoulder bumps into his, but her smile doesn’t slip. “I don’t suppose you’ll give me a guess where we’re going, will you?”

“Nope.” Warding off his errant thoughts, he puts an arm around her shoulders and pecks a kiss to her temple. “Don’t worry, I think you’ll love it.”

Their journey ends in a park near Tadashi’s house, and everything is set up according to plan. A few of the orchestra members Hinata’s band friend had scouted out (in return for future considerations) have already set up outside the weathered gazebo, and a table and two chairs sit in the middle of it, complete with one LED candle and a bouquet of daisies.

When she takes it all in, Hitoka nearly trips when she stops abruptly. “Is this — did you — oh!” She throws her arms around his waist and bear hugs him with every scrap of might in her small body. “You did all this for me?”

“‘Course I did.” He knows he’s grinning ear to ear and probably looks ridiculous, but he doesn’t care. She likes it, and that’s all he cares about. “Shall we?”

Inside the gazebo, even Tadashi can’t help but hold his breath. The decorating had been left solely in the hands of Tsukki’s brother Akiteru, mentor and shopkeeper Shimada, and their former senpai Asahi. However, one glance tells him he has nothing to worry about.

Delicate wisps of tulle cascade from the ceiling in black, orange, and silver, tucked into each corner of the gazebo. The table is draped with some silky fabric his mother had let him use for the occasion, and the chairs were adorned with tulle bows matching the streamers overhead.

“It’s beautiful,” she whispers, clinging to Tadashi’s arm. “I can’t believe you did all this.”

Ducking his head, Tadashi chuckles. “I didn’t do it all myself. I definitely had some help.”

On cue, Akiteru, Shimada, and Asahi poke their heads from around the corner of the gazebo, all three dressed in black suits and bow ties. Asahi sends them a shy little wave, Akiteru beams and gives them two thumbs up, and Shimada bows. “Welcome to your evening. Please be seated and your every need is our pleasure.”

Hitoka is in a daze as Tadashi pulls out her chair and takes his own. Once they’re seated, the orchestra begins to play. Eyes wide, she takes in the scenery in awe, but Tadashi doesn’t see anything but her wonder.

Soon, Akiteru arrives table-side with a steaming pot of jasmine tea, its scent filling the air around them. “Good evening. Please let us know if you need anything. I’ll make Kei go get it.”

They share a laugh while Akiteru is replaced by Shimada, who arrives bearing two steaming plates of food. “Here you are. We’ll be nearby if you need anything.” With a wink, he adds, “But not _too_ close. You kids have fun.”

The meal is a quiet one, with the two of them stealing glances at the other and blushing when their eyes meet. 

Once the remnants of dessert are swept away, Tadashi bows to Hitoka. Her smaller hand in his, he asks, “May I have this dance?”

“I’d love to.” Hitoka tucks against Tadashi’s chest and giggles. “I hope you don’t mind, but I have no idea how to dance.”

Tadashi leans over her ear to whisper, “Neither do I.”

With a laugh, they sweep into motion. A few squished toes later, a shoeless Hitoka stands atop Tadashi’s feet, her arms wrapped around his waist and her cheek resting against his chest.

Pure warmth rushes through him. Every moment since they wandered off the school grounds has been a slice of paradise, and he truly understands why people write novels and songs and poetry about how they feel about their significant others.

Grinning, Tadashi swings them back into motion, and they dance until the music ensemble have to stop playing for a yawn break.

Soon after, a familiar face arrives hauling an old fashioned rickshaw in his wake. “Your chariot awaits.” Asahi bows and gestures toward the carriage. Tadashi hoists her up onto the bench, her daisies in hand, and then they’re on their way home after a perfect night.

When they reach Hitoka’s building, Tadashi brushes his thumb over Hitoka’s cheek, stomach a mass of merry knots. “I, uh, just want you to know . . .” Hitoka’s eyes are shining as she looks up at him, and he almost forgets to breathe. “I love you.” He lowers his head to feather a kiss to her lips.

Hitoka gasps before wrenching him closer for a kiss full of urgency that knocks Tadashi’s world askew. When she tears her mouth away, she says with red cheeks, “I love you too.”

Tadashi watches her disappear into the building, looking over her shoulder every few seconds to wave to him. A few minutes after, he sees her head poke out of the window of her apartment, and she blows him a kiss.

Their magical evening over, even if he’s still on a high from it, Tadashi hops out of the carriage and grabs a handle to help Asahi haul it back to the nearby temple they had borrowed it from.

“Looks like you had a good time,” Asahi marks, sighing as he looks up at the nearly full moon. “Thanks for asking me to help out. It was actually a blast.”

“Thanks for helping, Asahi-san. I think she had fun.” Tadashi looks back at Hitoka’s ever-shrinking building in the distance, and a lopsided smile crosses his lips. “It was perfect.”


End file.
